


The Truth Behind the World

by The Puppeteer (FloranceDeMedici)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloranceDeMedici/pseuds/The%20Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many stories have been written about the Illuminati. They appear in movies, games, and novels. But what is the truth of the matter. Ben and Rook are going to find out what few get to know and Ben will find out just how much is at stake. (There will be Brooken in this but it is not the whole of the story. Though there maybe a scene or two with light intimacy it will not be Explicit. At most it will be light making out and nothing beyond that for the most part it will be flirting and little things like that. I will flag any large Brooken scenes so that those who are not into that can skip them if they want. I will find a way to make sure those who do will not miss anything important to the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Behind the World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on this site. I hope you enjoy.

**The Council Chamber of The World  
**

We open this tale in a very Secret place. The Council Chamber of the World. The walls are white and decorated with paintings of men and women. in the center of the room is a large round table made of marble with fifteen seats all made of Red oak except one which is made of mahogany. Above the table is a large sphere that acts as a video monitor. 15 people sit around the table staring intently at the monitor showing a squad of men in black killing three men dressed in the armor of the Forever Knights before putting a bullet into the head of Forever King Joseph Chadwick.

"And so ends the sad history of a once great chivalric order." Says one man dryly in an Irish accent.

"Indeed. Such a loss is regrettable but it had to be done. He was looking for something he could not be allowed to have." Replied an elderly Chinese woman sitting across from him.

"We should be a little more respectful. They were once our glove." Said a young Indian man who couldn't be older than 20.

"Yes but they betrayed us. I will shed no tears for them." Said a young black woman with a Jamaican accent.

"The Knights are dead. I am more worried about their replacement. Are we sure that we have placed enough security measures on our new military wing?" Asked a clearly British man.

"We have many safeguards thanks to modern technology. We will not be betrayed again." Said a woman in a Russian accent.

"My fellow councilors I believe this conversation has run its course. Can we move on to the next matter of business?" Asked an American man in his mid 50s. The others muttered and than nodded before turning to the man in the mahogany chair. The man no younger than 90 stood and placed both of his hands on the table and began to speak in a Greek accent.

"The only other business that we have is on the Final Report compiled from information gathered from all of our subsidiary organizations on the Incursean Invasion one year ago. Can we assume all here have read it?" All the councilors nodded. "Good it is clear we need stronger measures. By providence of a planned coup'de'tat within the enemy that we escaped a worse fate and even more casualties than what we had. So suggestions?"

"Perhaps we could manipulate the strongest nations of the world mainly the US, Russia, and China into creating some sort of international global defense initiative to protect against any future invasions?" Said the young Jamaican woman.

"Very possible. Any other suggestions?" The old man asked.

"We could put greater backing into the Plumbers." Said the Irish man.

"Your joking right." Rebuked the British man. "What if we are invaded by a species that has quite a few members in the Plumbers? We need an organization composed purely of humans that we can trust to do the hard things when they must be done."

"Well as we just saw MJ12 can do the hard things when they need to, they have always worked well for us, and they are one of our subsidiaries that we exert more overt control of than groups like the plumbers or the national governments." Stated the Indian. Many of the members nodded at this and than looked to the man in the mahogany chair.

"We will put it to a vote." He pressed a button and a small monitor with three buttons rose in front of each of the councilors. "Option one is an International Coalition. Option two is increase funding to the Plumbers. Option 3 is increase funding of MJ12." Each of the councilors pressed one of the buttons in front of them and when done a display appeared on the spherical monitor.

"Option 1: 2 votes. Option 2: 1 vote. Option 3: 12 votes." The old man read off the monitor. "Option 3 has super majority. The Council has spoken. We shall reconvene in one week time to discuss the finer details of this decision. For now, if all members are in agreement we will adjourn." They all nodded and the old man struck his cane on the ground and the sound reverberated throughout the chamber as the members rose and left in a calm fashion. The last to exit the chamber was a young man no older than 19 and the youngest of the councilors.

* * *

The young man stood at a door and placed his hand on it. A small sound emanated from the door and then a small ping. He took his hand off and the door slid open and he stepped in. After it closed he collapsed on his bed and sighed. "What are they thinking. Did they learn nothing from the Forever Knights... Guess there is nothing to be done. The council has made its decision. Now I have to do what I can to avert a repeat of history." He sat up and pressed a button on the side of his night stand. A small blue orb appeared and spoke to him. (Mass Effect fans think the voice of Glyph.)

"Hello master how may I serve you."

"Begin taking down my words for a proposal to the Council."

**Author's Note:**

> And that does it for chapter one. Before anyone makes comments I would like to give you some guidelines.
> 
> I am not overly-sensitive. If you didn't like the story than you are free to tell me. All I ask is that you tell me why you hated the story and be reasonable about it. Like if there is a plot hole than point it out to me. Sometimes I amaze myself with the plot holes I seem to miss in my stories.
> 
> Also I would like to inform people of something called artistic license. Artistic license (also known as dramatic license, historical license, poetic license, narrative license, licentia poetica, or simply license) is a colloquial term, sometimes a euphemism, used to denote the distortion of fact, alteration of the conventions of grammar or language, or rewording of pre-existing text made by an artist in the name of art. (Wikipedia)) This means that some of the stuff from the show will be changed. That being said I did stop watching the show around the time of No Honor Among Bros (The only good thing in that episode is shirtless Rook.) so some of my knowledge will be coming from the Ben 10 Wiki. The whole purpose of me stating all of this is basically DON'T NITPICK ABOUT SOMETHING BEING DIFFERENT FROM HOW IT WAS IN THE SHOW. That has always been the thing that I hated the most.
> 
> Finally for those who think my story is good I thank you for any comments you might give but I would like to ask for any constructive criticism you maybe able to give as I am an open person and try to be critical myself when I am reading stories.
> 
> These are just my personal rules and I have no power to enforce them so they are basically here ask a request from me.
> 
> Also right now I am suffering writers block so I would love suggestions for drabbles. I find writing prompt based drabbles seems to inspire me for new chapters with my larger stories.


End file.
